Sincerely, I Hate You
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: To: Logan Reese. From: Dana Cruz; I should start this off by apologizing, but in reality, that's what you should be doing; DL. DC. Slight CZ and QL.
1. Heartless

**AN: **Just to show that I'm not fully gone, it's softball season and I really haven't been in the mood to write. Plus, no one really reads DL's anymore so there's not really a point to all of this. I gotta find another Fandom to write for on the side.

**Summary; **To: Logan Reese. From: Dana Cruz; C/D/L.

Dear Logan,

I'd start this off by saying I was sorry, but I really don't see the point in an apologie coming from me. It should be coming from you. I know that you've been doing stuff with other girls. Zoey told me everything when she came over here to go to my school, before she left she told me everything. And then Chase came over and he approved everything she told me. He even said that you got a girlfriend. At first I thought that you were talking about me, but since Chase is a sneaky person he found out who it really was. I really can't believe you've decided to have Quinn over me.

This is the only thing I have to say to you: I've finally let go. I've come to terms with what I am to you. Nothing. I'm so done playing these games with my heart. You don't get it. I _love_ you. I was ready, Logan. Finally ready to be with you. Leaving PCA was a test. To see if you could actually stay true to me. I was supposed to come back for my Senior year, so we could have a story book prom that is supposed to be the cliche normal high school experience, but I'm not coming back. I stayed true to you the entire time. It might have been the hardest thing that I've ever done. Apparently, like back in PCA all the girls wanted the cute foreign exchange guys, it seems to have the same effect over here. American's are like Gods. I could have had anyone, but I only wanted you. I still want you, but I'm not going to settle for that.

I'm done with you, Logan. I don't need you. I'm with Chase now. Tell Zoey I'm sorry she couldn't see how great he is. As for you, _have a nice life_.

Sincerely,

I hate you.

Logan set the letter down on his stomach and sighed. His room was dark. The clock on the desk beside him read 2:54AM. He didn't really want to look at it. He didn't need to. He would go take a shower as soon as the sun started to rise.

He was reading the letter he had already read enough times to have known ever paragraph, every sentence, every word, every letter down in his memory forever. He got the letter 2 days ago, and it's barely been out of his hands. The last few lines hurt every time he repeted them in his head.

_I don't need you. I'm with Chase now._

Chase. One of the people he counted on. One of the only people he actually felt was a best friend. Not someone who was just using him to get into the Movie business. Not someone who wanted him for his money. Not someone who wanted his friendship to get something he had... Turns out, he was wrong.

_As for you, have a nice life._

So much pain from a few simple words. So many diffrent meanings, but one that stuck out in his head.

_'She's done with me'_ he though.

He closed his eyes tightly. Logan wasn't used to this. He was Logan _Heartbreak _Reese. He was the one who was supposed to break hearts, not get his heart broken. Then again she was Dana _Danger _Cruz. Danger must have stood for something more then physical. Something emotional. It was a warning that he didn't take to heart, and now it was because of his heart he understood it.

_Have a nice life._

4 words. So many questions. Is she joking? She couldn't really mean it, could she? What does she mean by that? And the one question that scared him the most... Did that mean he wasn't going to see her ever again?

"Not if I can help it." Logan stated, sitting up in his bed. He carefully folded the letter back up and put it into the envelope that was addressed to him, without a return address. He stuffed it under his mattress and got up to walk over to his desk. He opened the drawer as quietly as he could so he didn't wake up Michael or James in the process, and pulled out a letter from Chase.

Chase's envelope **had **a return address.

"Bingo." Logan said with his infamous smirk plastered on his face. He quietly left his room with his Cell Phone in hand and made a call to his father's private airplane Captain...

**AN: **This isn't a one-shot, and I doubt I'm going to get a lot of reviews, but hey. If you like it, review it. I'll keep updating. I sort of thought it was a little confusing when I wrote it, but maybe that's just me.

Music can inspire even the people with permeant writers block.

-FOBsession-DL-Freak


	2. All That's Known

**AN: **Not only am I going to include the old characters, but I'm adding people. Like my Out-Feild Buddy from softball Tierney. She's so black, she's white. ;D LMAO. I love her a lot. [Nohomo] I might be branching into Rose and Emmett from Twilight because I think that their story wasn't told very well, and I was more interested in Emmett and Rosaile then Edward and Bella. I'm so tired of them.

I'd personally rather read dialoge then all of the stuff in the middle, so my story's probably going to have more of that then anything else. If you've got a problem with that, I'm sorry. And, by the way. I suck at certain Character's personalities. I'm not nice enought to be some of them.

**Disclamer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

______________________________________________________________________

Dana groaned in frustration as she threw yet another dress onto her bed in frustration. Chase had told her to look extra special tonight, but he didn't specify where exactly it was that they'd be going out tonight to celebrate their one month anniversary. She held up an old favorite. A simple black dress with a slanted bottom that was pretty short and it was strapless.

'_This was Logan's favorite...' _Dana's concious whispered. Dana closed her eyes and threw the dress into the piles with disgust.

'_Logan doesn't exist anymore. He's gone. It's over._' She told herself. She picked up the next dress. A some what short purple dress with straps that tied around the neck. '_This'll do. Chase is easy to please._'

As soon as she changed, and was in her closet looking for her favorite purple and white sandles, her roommate Tierney walked in. Tierney was 16 years old, just like Dana. She was wearing an Escape The Fate shirt, with a skull and a Top had for the graphic, and gray skinny jeans. Tierney took of her bandana that was hiding her '_afro-tastic_'hair from the world. Tierney was definetly one of the whitest black people Dana had ever met in her intire life. Tierney threw her iTouch onto the bed, before kicking off her converse and jumping after it.

"Who're you getting all dolled up for?" Tierney asked turning over on her back, so she could watch Dana get ready.

"Who do you think? Chase. Duh." She said pulling out her sandles, creating an avalanche of boxes she still didn't unpack from her first day of school. Another groan.

"Ohhhh. Mr. I'm-Just-Cute-Enough-To-Punch? He really is to adorable. I feel the need to punch him when he brings you flowers before every date." Tierney said. She shot a glance at the last bouquet of purple and yellow tulips he had brought her last time, that were starting to wilt. Dana's eyes widened.

"Thank you for reminding me to throw those away, could you do it-..."

"Already on it." Tierney said. By the time Dana got to the middle of her sentence, Tierney had already rolled her eyes and got the flowers in her hand.

"You really need to stop thinking about what I'm about to ask you to do, before I ask." Dana said going over to her desk to fix her make-up.

"... I only wish I could know what you mean everytime something comes out of your mouth. Sometimes it's just confusing babble. Make sense once in a while, will ya?" Tierney said hiding the flowers in the closet. She placed them on top of the restacked pile of boxes.

She admired the work Dana did on the stack, it was held up by a very heavy coat that was hanging on 3 coat hangers. Tierney noticed that there was a picture coming out of the top of a box. She curiously took it out and examined it. She saw Dana, and it looked like she was about 12 or 13, standing with a kid with curly hair and it looked like it was taken at a school dance.

"Hey Dana... What's this a picture of?" She asked handing it to her.

Dana looked at it quickly, "Oh... that was a dance in 8th grade..."

"Who's the hotty?" Tierney asked, sending a wink in her direction with a big grin on her face.

"That'd be Logan." Dana said. There was something in her voice that Tierney didn't get.

"That kid you were dating? Didn't you break up with him?"

"Yeah..."

Before Tierney could go on with her questioning, there was a knock on the door. Dana put on a small smile, and looked at the clock. 8:01PM. This was his attempt at being late. She walked over at the door and opened it. Chase was standing there in a very nice collard t-shirt and jeans. The classic Chase look.

"I tried to be late, but it's hard when I want to see you so much." Chase apologized quickly with his lopsided grin on his face. Tierney made a fake gaging noise and acted like she was throwing up. Dana shot a glare at her, and Tierney quickly shook it off and smiled back innocently. "Hi Tierney."

"Hey there, lover boy. What? No flowers?" Tierney said crossing her arms with a raised eye brow.

"Not tonight. I'd think you'd be getting tired of flowers." Chase said looking at Dana with a somewhat paniced expression on it.

"No, it's totally fine. That's just Tierney being Tierney." Dana said. Chase relaxed.

"Are you ready? You look great." Chase said looking her up and down. Dana felt a flush creep up onto her cheeks. He offered his arm to her.

"Yeah, let's go." Dana said taking his arm.

"Have her back by 11 or you're dead." She said with a warning look.

"Thanks mom." Dana said scarcastically as they exited the room and started down the hallway. Tierney shut the door and grabbed the picture off of Dana's bed.

'_Logan, huh?... Hmm..._' Tierney thought tapping the photo on her chin before logging onto the computer....

**PCA- 7:28AM.**

"Ugh. Where is he?" Quinn wondered out loud. She tapped her pen on her Science binder while shaking her leg up and down against the floor. Her eyes were shooting from the clock to the door, and back to the clock. Logan had exactly 2 minutes to get into his first hour, and sit next to her or he would be marked absent. "Michael, where's Logan?"

Michael had just entered the room and he was almost to his seat when she asked, "I don't know. He wasn't in the room when I woke up today. Then again he hasn't been the last couple days, but normally when that happens he's already here before all of us."

"So you've got no idea where he is...?" Quinn said getting worried. Lola sensed this and turned around fully in her chair to look at Quinn.

"Don't worry Quinn, he'll be here. It's not like he'd miss a class without telling you." Lola said trying to comfort her. Zoey didn't have this class with them, but she saw that James was texting away on his Sidekick and Lola assumed that it was from Zoey. They almost disgusted Lola with all of their 'new couple' shenanigans.

Logan and Quinn came out to the group a few weeks after they got together because Michael and Lola walked in on them making out in the boy's room one night after a movie.

'_I bet THEY skipped the new couple shenanigans... hahah. Shenanigans._' Lola thought smiling to herself.

"HELLO? Lola!" Quinn yelled in aggrivation. She watched Lola smile and day dream when she was trying to talk to Lola.

Lola snapped out of it instantly, "What? I'm listening."

"Really? Then what did I just say?"

"You said, 'HELLO? Lola!' almost exactly like that, but I can never get your high pitched 'hello' right." Lola said thinking about it in her head.

"No no no. Before that." Quinn said with a sigh.

"Oh... You said.. Uh... Logan's been acting weird ever since a few days ago?" Lola guessed, cringing just in case Quinn decided to use her lazer watch on her for the millionth time since she fixed it after Lola accidently threw it in the fish tank after being zapped the second time.

"... Okay, so maybe I was wrong. You were paying attention."

"Yayness." Lola said smiling while Mr. Marcom came into the classroom.

'_Where are you, Logan?' _Quinn thought as Mr. Marcom started his lesson...

**7:45AM.**

"How many bags do you have packed?" Logan asked Zoey as she walked out of the front gates of PCA. He only had one suitcase and a backpack that looked stuffed to the max.

Zoey on the other hand, had 3 travel bags, and one carry on oversized purse. "Well you never told me how long we were going to be staying in Paris."

"Shush! God. Do you want everyone to know where we're going? I told Dean Rivers that there was a family emergency with my Uncle Arthur that your family was friends with so we both had to leave. Stick to that Alibi, okay?" Logan scolded. He was already frustrated. If Zoey wasn't so nosey when it came to when Chase called, Logan could have gotten out of here scott free. Zoey poped in when Logan was almost finished packing up his luggage, and of course just like every other time before, she walked right in, without giving Logan time to hide all of his stuff. After a few minutes of threatening, she finally got it out of him. Zoey found out that Logan was going to Paris, to go see Dana. She wanted to tag along to go see Chase.

Logan wanted to tell Zoey what was going on with Chase and Dana, but something told him that it'd be better to wait. He really didn't feel like going on a 18 hour flight to another City, another Country, another _Continent, _with her being upset that Chase had finally moved on. I mean it really wouldn't make much sense, seeing how Zoey has James now. It's just a headache that Logan didn't really want to deal with yet.

When the driver pulled up, it finally hit Logan. He was going all the way to Europe. To chase a girl. What if he just wasted all this time on her... and she doesn't care?...

**8:30PM- Paris, France.**

"Will you _please_ tell me where we're going?" Dana said. Her frustration growing. Chase was dragging her down a random street in Paris, and all he would tell her is that they couldn't be late. Infact, he was repeating that over and over again. Those shoes may have been Dana's favorite pair, but they definetly weren't the most comfortable ones to run in.

Chase suddenly stopped, and Dana quietly thanked God because her shoe was on the verge of falling off. She bent down to fix it.

"Here we are." Chase said. You could hear the smile in his voice. Dana fixed her shoe completely, and adjusted the other one before standing up and smoothing her dress out. She looked up and they were across the street from the Kiosques Théâtre. Dana was amazed by the crowd that had formed, and when she looked up at what was playing tonight, her jaw dropped.

"I hope that's a good jaw drop." Chase said taking her hand and squeezing it gentely.

"Of course it is! Chase, this is my favorite musical of all time! How did you-?"

"I remember you telling me that you've always loved the music, and how you know every song by heart. You tried to force me to read it in PCA, I politely refused." Chase said.

'_Spring Awakening: A New Musical' _was plastered all over the front of the theater. It was opening night as the sign read. Dana smiled a mile wide and turned to Chase.

"I can't believe you actually would remember something like this..." Dana said looking at him while she bit her lip.

Chase smiled down at her, "I thought you'd like it."

Dana pulled him into a hug, and he gently lifter her up to her tip-toes as she hugged him tighter. She moved her head back to look at him, "Thank you. Seriously. This is amazing."

"An amazing show, for an amazing girl." Dana smiled and gently kissed him.

Chase put her back down on her feet and took her hand. "Let's go, we get to skip the line."

"After you." She said letting Chase go back to leading as they crossed the street...

**9:56AM- On A Flight To Paris.**

Zoey and Logan were riding in first class. Logan had to pay for a whole other ticket to get Zoey on the flight, but if it ment keeping Quinn out of this, Logan was planning to do whatever it took to keep Zoey's mouth shut for once. Her track record wasn't that great in his mind. If it wasn't for Zoey and Chase, he'd still have Dana.

"Does Quinn know you're going to see Dana?" Zoey asked after a half an hour of silence from Logan.

"No."

"Oh... Why didn't you tell her?" She persisted.

'_Why don't you shut up?' _Logan thought, "I didn't think of it."

"Really? Why not? I'd think she'd want to know. Seeing as how Dana's your ex." Zoey said.

"Did you tell James that you're going to see Chase?" Zoey was silent. "Didn't think so."

"James knows that Chase is my best friend."

"Does James know Chase is in love with you?" _'Or was in this case...'_

"Why would he need to know that?" Zoey asked. She put her iPod away, thinking that she was finally getting into a conversation, no matter how uncomfortable it was for him.

"Answer the question. Did you tell him?"

"No... I guess we're even then." Zoey said becoming quiet. Logan felt a pang of regret in his stomach. Zoey stared out the window at the clouds below.

"I'm sorry..." Logan said. Zoey's head shot to look at him, her eyes were wide with shock.

"Did you... just apologize?" She asked, letting her jaw stay on the floor. Logan smirked and stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, it's a rare occasion, but it's known to happen." Logan said. Zoey smiled slightly.

"So... Why're we going to Paris. Just to _see _Dana can't be the real reason. There's more behind it, isn't there?" Zoey said smirking to herself.

"Maybe. What's it to you?" Logan said focusing on the chair in front of him. Eye contact might be bad right now, he didn't know how well Zoey could read people. Logan wasn't that hard to figure out, but he tried his best to keep his mask on in front of everyone. _Except Dana... _

"This would be a little irrational if it was just to see her because it's been a year or two since the last time. I mean, you ditched school, and if I get in trouble, kidnapped me in the process and paid extra for another first class ticket. Which I'm greatful for by the way."

"Maybe there is more to it, but no offence, your track record with my secrets isn't so great." Logan said turning just his head to look at her, while she moved so her back was leaning against the window and her legs were in the seat indian style. She looked like she was just called a mutant or someone thought she was a guy.

"Some taken. How do you figure that?" Zoey asked. She was completely in shock at this. There was no way in hell she wasn't good at keeping secrets. She's kept millions.

"Does telling Dana that I was still flirting with other girls ring any bells?" Except that one. Zoey looked down and played with her hands that were in her lap. "That's what I thought."

Silence....

"I never ment to tell her... I just felt bad." Zoey said with the guilt tripping on her voice.

"Oh well. It's all going to be fixed soon. Don't worry." Logan said as the in flight movie started. Logan took his headphones off the side of the chair.

"How're you going to fix that? You cheated on Dana. You're going to be lucky if she doesn't kick the crap out of you." Zoey asked. She was obviously confused. She was trying to put the peices together in her head as to what the real reason for this trip was.

"Luck? I've got God given Talent when it comes to girls." Logan said, letting his ego fill up the plane so there was barely any space to move. He put the headphones on so he could focus on the movie, while Zoey was trying to talk to him.

Zoey gave up and turned around to sit right in her seat. She finally put the peices to the puzzle together.... Logan was going to get Dana back. '_This is going to be veryyyy interesting...' _

**10:15PM- Paris, France.**

"There's a moment you know, you're fucked. Not an inch more room, to self distruct." Dana and Chase sang '_Totally Fucked_' together. Dana sang on key and with a pretty good voice, but Chase on the other hand couldn't hold a note. They held hands walking through the park after the show. Dana had her painful sandals in her other hand, swinging them along with the music in her head.

"So, what did you think?" Dana asked Chase. He dropped her hand and put his arm around her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer as they walked.

"I thought it was amazing. Moritz was my favorite. I hate that he had such annoying parents." Chase said.

"Yeah? My favorite's Melchior. I love how his beliefs challanged everything the society thought was right. I'm not a fan of Wendla's mother though. She's the reason everything bad happened with Melchior and Wendla." She said.

Chase agreed. "What was your favorite song?"

"_Those You've Known_. Everytime I hear that song, I get tears in my eyes." Dana confessed.

"Aww. Is Dana _Danger_ Cruz turing soft?" Chase said in mocked suprise. He held his hand up to his mouth and left his eyes wide.

"In your dreams, Matthews." Dana said rolling her eyes and lightly elbowing him in the stomach.

"No, not really. In my dreams you're normally just like this, only with a tad bit less clothing." Chase said with a wink. Dana gave him a full elbow into his side. Chase laughed.

"Is Chase _To Nice _Matthews turning into a pervert?" Dana said walking faster then him after sticking her tounge out at him. Chase caught up to her and grabbed her arm. He pulled her around and swiftly kissed her. Dana smiled into the kiss, as did Chase.

"I'm no pervert, I'm an 18 year old." Chase said letting her go.

"A perverted 18 year old." Dana stuck her tounge out again, "We should really be getting back. 11's the curfew."

"Then we better book it. It's already 10:30." Chase said....

**4:45PM- PCA**

"Has anyone seen Logan?" Quinn yelled in the common room.

"Forget Logan for a second, where's Zoey?" James said. Quinn glared at him and was getting ready to zap him, but Michael quickly pulled her back from him.

"Look, can't we all just calm down?" Michael asked, trying to be the voice of reason. Lola agreed.

"It's not like they'd run away together and go elope or something." Lola said.

Quinn and James looked at each other wide-eyed.

They both screamed...

**11:16PM- Paris, France.**

Dana walked in her door with a big smile on her face and dropped her shoes. Tierney was waiting up for her.

"I know that glow. Someone had a great time." Tierney said with a roll of her eyes.

"It was perfect." Dana breathed, taking a change of clothes into their in dorm bathroom.

"Well, before you start telling me all about it, you should know someone came by looking for you." Tierney said yelling, Dana left the door open and stepped to the side so Tierney couldn't see her, but they could keep the conversation running.

"Oh yeah, was it Mitchell again? That kid can't take a hint." Dana joked.

"No... It was Logan." Tierney heard Dana stop moving....

_______________________________________________________________________________

**AN: **All these celebrity deaths are a conspiracy. I had to add my favorite Musical in here, **Spring Awakening**. Oh. My. God. I'm completely obsessed with that fucking musical. The music is Legendary. **If you get a chance, do yourself a favor and look it up. **You won't regret it. It pwnz High School Musical and Hairspray, trust me.


	3. The Bitch Of Living

**AN: **I'm really loving the review's I'm getting on here. I miss that.

**11:18PM- Paris, France.**

"Who was here?..." Dana asked coming out of the bathroom dressed in an oversized Blink 182 t-shirt and short shorts.

"Logan. I'm pretty sure it was the kid from the picture, they looked the same, but boy has he grown up." Tierney said, thinking about how muscular the guy who came to see her was. "And there was a blonde girl with him. I can't remember her name though."

Dana's eyes got wide, "Was she a regular blonde? With black underneath?"

Dana tried as hard as she could to figure out what Zoey was doing here. With Logan. _Her _Logan.

"Dana, hello? Earth to D." Tierney said waving a hand in front of her face. Dana was spacing off. She shook her head. It wasn't _her _Logan anymore, he was _Quinn's_ Logan.

"What?" Dana snapped. Tierney rolled her eyes and went back to sit on her bed, while Dana sat on the computer chair, turning it so it faced Tierney's bed.

"She did, do you know her?" Tierney asked.

"Yeah... That's Chase's ex, Zoey."

"What is this, night of the exes?" Tierney said slapping her knee.

"Apparently. It's even playing in 3-D." Dana joked back.

"But why would Logan be here? I mean, you did tell him you were over him didn't you?" Dana bit her lip and looked at the ground, her hands picking at the under sides of her finger nails. "You didn't!? What'd you say in that letter?"

"I told him that I was with Chase, and that I was done with Logan. He can't take a hint obviously. I mean, Logan's never been the sharpest tool in the shead..." Dana said.

"So you never told him you were completely over him?"

"Not in that exact way. It was implied." Dana defended.

"You just said he wasn't that smart, why would you implie something you can be blunt about?" Tierney said in frustration. This wasn't even her problem, but she felt like Dana had screwed something up that could have been avoided if Dana wasn't trying to avoid hurting his feelings.

"I don't know, okay. God, why are you lecturing me? You should be helping me figure out what to do." Dana said moving to her bed, she flopped down on her bed, and pulled her pillow over her head.

"You should have just told him you were over him in the fir-... Oh. My. God. You're not over him!" Tierney said in surprise. Surprise it took her to long to realize what was really going on.

"I am to over him! I'm with Chase." Dana argued. She was over Logan. She had to be. She wouldn't feel this way about Chase if she wasn't over Logan. Logan's in the past. Chase is her future.

"Just because you're with someone else, doesn't mean that you're over the last guy you've had feelings for. Like my brother used to tell me, you can't steal second base with your foot still on first, which means that you can't find your next love until you let go of the first. You can't just move on in a day if you had true feelings for Logan, and you can't hide them and get rid of them if deep down, you're positive you still have those feelings. In that case, you'd just be using Chase." Tierney said with concern thick in her voice. Dana took the pillow off of her head and completely ignored Tierney's words of wisdom. All she did was turn over and faced the wall.

Tierney sighed and turned out her light, getting situated in bed. "Goodnight Dana."

Dana was quiet with a million thoughts in her head. Of course she was over Logan. Logan was a dog, he only used her. Used her feelings so that he knew that someone in the 6 Billion people in the world actually cared about him. Thought about him. Dreamt about him. _Loved _him.

'_That's done.' _Dana told herself.

'_Obviously not. You know this whole night was filled with thougths about Logan. Like, "Would Logan have ever remembered my favorite play?" and "What would Logan think of my dress?".' _Dana's inner voice said.

_'I swear I'm turning into a skitzo.' _Dana said before focing her self into a comfortable position.

She closed her eyes tightly. She hadn't cried over him when Zoey told her he was cheating on her, or when Chase approved it. Why was she so close to crying now?...

**7:35AM- Paris, France;**

"Dana." Tierney said, shaking her gently. Their alarm clock once again failed to go off at the set time of 6:30AM. Proves them right, using an American made alarm clock in a diffrent country.

Tierney was getting frustrated. Dana would only roll over and face the wall when Tierney tried to shake her awake.

"Sorry Dana. Drastic measures." Tierney said right before she threw one of Dana's shoes at the back of her neck.

"Ow! What the fuck, dude?" Dana said turning over, looking for the shoe she was now laying on.

"Look at the clock, that's what." Tierney said grabbing her back pack and bolting out the door, to not be any later and to avoid any possible projectiles hedding in her diretion. Dana looked at the clock and groaned.

This was just what she needed. Being late to Mr. Lezone's class for the 5th time in the last 2 months. She was going to get yet another slip to the Dean's office for it.

Unless... She could always skip her first hour and make it to the rest of her classes the rest of the day, maybe stop at LaPate Shatto for a bite to eat before she had Math.

She finally got up at 7:45 and started getting ready. She threw on her favorite black V-Neck shirt, with her light blue skinny jeans, and of course her old pair of black and white adios, not caring if she matched to some people's standards or not. She put on a few strokes of eyeliner and she was out the door. She did a mental check coming out of the building that held every girl's dorm in it.

_'Key, check. Phone, check. Money, check. Pen, check. I.D, check. Zune, check. We're good.' _Dana thought with a slight smile creeping on her face. She put her headphones in her ears so she could ignore all of the people speaking French around her.

Even though she moved to this school almost 4 years ago, she still couldn't get used to everyone speaking French, she was pretty sure that everyone in this school could speak in English, so why waste your time with the native language?

She put her Zune on shuffle, and one of her favorite songs came on. _Shining On _by Big D And The Kids Table. She hummed the words as she took the back way out of campus, so she wouldn't get caught out of class by a patrol officer.

_But I can't stop from just smiling  
When that damn sun is shining on  
Hell, It's just  
Shining down all over me  
No, I can't help but just smile  
While that damn sun is shining on  
Dang it's just shining down  
Down over me_

So now I call up my friend  
'Cause his girl must be bored, 'cause  
She's been spreading rumors about me  
That I robbed her party, but I never had  
I pull out my little disc man  
I bought from a crackhead down in Reno  
But my Melt-Ba-na-na CD  
Is all scratched up

I think it's stupid all the people who are moaning  
Yeah moaning on  
While the sun is shining down  
On our city streets  
Even all the things people say  
Naw, ain't affecting me  
Not when that damn sun  
Is shining down over me

Shining down on me  
Born to just never care  
About the stupid things  
People moan everyday

8:17AM, That's when Dana saw _him_ walking into LaPate Shatto right in front of her....

**7:35AM- Paris, France.**

Chase was sitting in homeroom, staring out the window of his World History class obviously bored out of his mind. They had a substitute today, and no one really cared what he was talking about.

Chase took a minute away from staring out of the window at the nice weather to look around the classroom to see how everyone else was dealing with the boredum that was blessed on them by their pregnant teacher having to get an ultrasound today.

He noticed some kids aiming spit balls at the ancient substitute, who was to busy writting on the board to notice the spit balls hitting the board, and almsot hitting her. They didn't have the best aim in the world, but eventually someone got her. She swatted it like it was just a stupid misquito buzzing around her ear and eventually biting her on the neck. If it wasn't for her extreamly thick glasses, that Chase bet she couldn't even see out of, she might have noticed the spit balls sticking to the board.

There were some girls in the back gossiping about something in a magazine a blonde one was pointing at. The brown haired girl snapped her gum loudly, and Chase assumed that the teacher was also hard of hearing.

The other kids were either sleeping, listeing to music, or talking about something he didn't understand because he didn't speak French as fluently as everyone else.

He went back to looking out the window. That's when he saw _her_.

He swear he saw her. It had to be. No one else looked like that over here.

"Miss, I have to use the rest room, may I go?" Chase asked raising his hand, looking from the teacher to the girl outside multiple times.

The teacher just kept on writting and muttering to herself.

"Just go." A kid about to fire a spit ball said, his voice thick with his accent. Chase grabbed his backpack and forgot the pass as he quickly rushed out of the room.

He finally got outside, skillfully avoiding falling down not one, but two flights of stairs. All of those falls on his bike, and all of the falls he experienced over the years now made it easier for Chase to avoid them all together.

He swore it was her as he spotted her walking away from him, heading towards his dorm building. He quickly caught up to her and has his hand on her shoulder, turned her around and they were both speechless...

**8:00AM- Paris, France.**

Logan couldn't fall asleep the entire night. He spent most of the time staring at the ceiling and looking at the clock. He woke up earlier then Zoey did, obviously. He left her a _polite_ little note on the bed side table.

_Zoey,_

_I'm going out to get something to eat. Since I don't know what you like to eat, I'll just play the safe card and not get you anything._

_- Logan._

Logan put on one of his muscle shirts with a design of a skull on the white fabric, and black shorts that went past his knee caps with his black vans. His hair was perfect, as per usual.

He went up to the front desk of the hotel they were staying at.

"Hey, where's the best place around here to get some breakfast?" He asked the funny looking clerk at the desk after ringing the bell.

"Taxi?" He asked in a very cheery voice with a huge understanding smile on his face.

Logan looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "No, breakfast."

"Roomservice?" He asked picking up the phone pressing buttons.

"No. Breakfast out side the hotel." Logan said slowly.

"Taxi?" He repeated, hanging up the phone and picking it up again, dialing a whole new set of numbers.

Logan groaned in frustration, and left the building.

The clerk tried to follow him with the phone, but the cord kept him inside his little booth.

'_Forgine people are retarded.' _Logan looked at his watch, 8:13. '_What a waste of my life...'_

Logan took a right on the street that was in front of the hotel, and walked until he hit an intersection.

_'LaPate Shatto, that sounds good.' _Logan said walking across the some what busy street and onto the other side that held the restaurant. Walking in, he saw the abstract paintings on the walls that look sort of like the city outside, only in a more wild perspective. Booth's lined the walls and circle tables filled the middles. He took his time looking around before walking up to the counter, quietly hoping that these guys spoke english better then the hotel clerk.

"Que puis-je pour vous?" The lady asked. Logan looked dumbfounded. She started to laugh slightly, "How may I help you?"

"Thank God, you speak english." Logan said letting out a breathe.

"Yeah, and I speak German, Finish, and some Italian. I'm in college." She said. Logan noted that she couldn't have been over 18 years old.

"Cool. What've you got for breakfast?" Logan asked, leaning on the counter.

"Coffee, Bagles, crosaunts, coffee, stuffed crosaunts, coffee. Oh, and did I mention coffee?" She said, she winked at him everytime she said coffee.

"I guess I'll get a bagle and some coffee." Logan said with a smile.

The cashier looked past him and smiled. "Hey Dana."

"Dana..." Logan said, his head spinning around so fast that he could have sworn that his body stayed in the same place while his head spun.

That's when he saw her...

**AN: **Hahahahahah. Yeah. I thought most of the Logan part was back to the Zoey 101 roots. LaPate Shatto is from St. Elmo's Fire. 200 points if you got that one. REVIEW PLEASE.

**vClickvClickvClickv**


	4. My Junk

**AN: **Woah. Woah. Woah. , simmer down there little tiger. It'll end up all working out in the end. Paitence. Please excuse my spelling mistakes**.** I'm a horrible speller for someone who's going into her junior year in high school. My bad. :P And can someone tell me why people put Story Alerts on one-shots? Kind of retareded, don't you agree?

**7:40AM- Paris, France.**

"Zoey... What are you doing here?" Chase asked. Zoey and Chase stood there, gawking at each other. You'd assume that they wouldn't be this surpised, or at least that Zoey wouldn't. It must have been how diffrent Chase looked.

His bush was still there, only slightly smaller. He was wearing a blue and black striped shirt and straight legged pants along with his black converse. He looked so much older, and he had to have grown a few more inches which had him almost towering over Zoey.

"I-I came here with Logan." Zoey said.

Chases's smile fell. Dispite all of his excitement about seeing Zoey, the reality of his new life come back. His new _girlfriend,_ "Why's Logan here?"

"He's here to try and get back together with Dana. Isn't it weird? I mean, he was dating Quinn just a few days ago and now he's here." Zoey said, shaking off the nervous feeling. She didn't even notice that Chase had lost his smile when she went to hug him. He hesitated to hug her back when her arms wrapped around his middle, but he gave in.

"I've missed you a lot, Chase." Zoey said as he pulled away from the hug that was to short for Zoey's liking.

"Er... I've missed you to, I guess." Chase said, his hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

Zoey noticed that it was what he did when he felt like he was in an awkward situation. Chase also wouldn't look at her, so that helped give off the awkward vibe that she could feel radiating off of him.

"What's wrong, Chase?" Zoey asked her voice turning quiet.

'_Wow... She doesn't know. I would have thought that Logan would have told her.' _Chase thought, "It's just a surprise... to see you, I mean."

Why hurt her if she doesn't have to know?

"I know," Her smile returned. "That's kind of the point. Logan wanted to surprise Dana."

"Oh, okay."

_And Cue the awkward silence_.

"So... Uh, I should probably be getting back to class..."

"Oh! Yeah, I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have been keeping you." Zoey said. "And if you're going to get in trouble, just say that I forced you outside."

"Will do." Chase said as he smiled at her. They shared a quick hug before Zoey turned to walk away, back towards the front of the school. Chase walked her watch away. "Hey, Zoe?"

Zoey turned around and looked at him, "Yeah?"

"I'll call you later, maybe we can go get a bite to eat. Catch up, maybe?" Chase asked, shoving his hands in his jean pockets and rocking back and forth on his feet.

Zoey smiled, "I think we can do that. Catch up? I'll bring the mustard."

Chase laughed and turned to walk back to the building, while Zoey started walking away from him.

"_Mustard?_ How lame could I get?" Zoey mumbled to herself in embarassment. She had a smile on her face regardless.

Chase on the other hand, was getting more upset by the moment. When Chase saw Zoey exit the campus, he changed direction into the other building of classes, where Dana's first hour was. He peered in the window.

No Dana...

**8:09AM. **

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dana asked glaring at him while she slid into the booth he picked by the window. Dana's back was to the window.

"What? I don't even get a hello?" Logan asked leaning back and slouching.

"No. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Logan said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Un-fucking-believable." Dana muttered. She wanted to push his coffee cup into his face, kick him in the leg under the table, spill the coffee on his chest while praying he gets burned seriously. "Why?"

"Dana, it can't end like this." Logan said leaning forward so he could look in her eyes. Dana noticed how deep and heartfelt they looked. '_Dana Isabela Cruz, do _NOT_ fall for this. He cheated on you, you can't do this, remember? You're over him.'_ Dana thought.

"It can end like this, because it's already over. I'm with Chase, and I'm happy." Dana said. She crossed her arms and leant against the back board of the booth.

"No you're not. It's Chase, Dana. Chase isn't anything like you. He's the total opposite." Logan said, his voice raising slightly and the frustration in his voice was obvious. If it wasn't, his hand running roughly through his hair gave it away.

"Haven't you ever heard of opposites attract?" Dana said, smirking at him.

"Haven't _you_ ever heard of a magnet? Opposites repel." Logan said.

"Logan," Dana said stifeling her laughing. "Magnetic opposites attract to each other, so you just proved my point."

Logan's forehead wrinkled up in annoyance, but then relaxed. "Some people can be to opposite, you know."

"Yeah, but that's not how it is with Chase and I. He's sweet, funny, cute and nice." Dana said.

Logan smirked, "You don't even like that. The Dana I know likes a challenge, she likes to argue, abuse, and someone who's agressive. Chase is nothing but a push over. He's only going to keep you happy for so long."

"He's making me happy right now, and I've changed and so has he. We're diffrent, and you don't even know us any more." Dana defended. She didn't like that Logan was so against her relationship. The least he could do after cheating on her was at least make an effort to be happy for her. He moved on, and now it was her turn.

"I know you, Dana. I know the _real _Dana." Logan said.

That pushed Dana over the edge. She remembered what Tierney had told her when she got the news of Logan's cheating:

_"Dana, he doesn't matter. He's in the past, you've got to worry about your future." She comforted. Dana had her head resting on her knees that were pulled up against her chest. Tierney was in front of her, trying to get her to bring up her head._

_"He was my best friend... He knew everything about me, how much I was afraid of getting hurt and cheated on with him, and then he just goes and does it." Dana said, even though it was muffled, the words still came out._

_Tierney moved beside her and put an arm around her hunched shoulders._

_"If he knew the real Dana Cruz, he wouldn't have done this. He didn't know you. If he did, he wouldn't have made the worst mistake of his life. He didn't know you. He never did and he never will. You're amazing and you deserve so much better then this." Tierney said. Dana lifted her head and dried her tears._

_"Thank you, Tierney." Dana said using her sleeves to wipe the rivers of black falling off her face._

_"That's what I'm here for." Tierney said..._

"No... You really didn't. If you knew the _real _Dana, you wouldn't have cheated on me. I never deserved that." Dana said as she got up out of the booth and walked out.

"Dana... Dana, wait." Logan said following her out onto the busy side walk. She had her arms crossed across her chest as she started walking back towards campus. She looked up and saw a familiar bush waiting by the front gate....

**10:23PM- PCA.**

"Dean Rivers said that they had a mutual friend die or something like that." Michael said, trying to comfort James and Quinn.

"Hey... Check this out." Lola said as she stopped spinning on the chair in the boy's dorm. It was piled under some of Logan's unfinished homework assignments. "It's a print up of a confirmed ticket for Paris, France."

Quinn's jaw dropped. She knew what this ment.

"He's going to see Dana!" Quinn said in outrage. If this was a cartoon, she would have had steam coming out of her ears and her face would have fire on it. **Her head could have blown right off. **

"Who's Dana?" James asked.

"Dana was the girl Logan was dating for a while, since the 7th grade, and he broke up with her to be with Quinn." Lola filled in.

"Or so he claimed..." Michael muttered. Quinn's head shot to him.

"What was that Michael?" Quinn growled. Michael's eyes widened.

"Nothing."

"Fine, I'll just replay it with my new Quinn-vention." Quinn said typing away on her watch.

All of the sudden, everyone heard exactly what Micahael had said, only louder and clearer then before.

"Hey!" Michael yelled.

"Michael, explain what you mean." Lola said in her excited voice.

"Well... from what I've heard, Dana and Logan were still dating this entire time. Even when he got with you Quinn." Michael confessed.

Quinn's jaw dropped, "He cheated on me?... No, not my Logan. He couldn't have. He wouldn't."

"He did. She just broke it off a few days ago. Apparently she found out about you, and she wasn't having that." Michael said. He felt bad for letting Logan's secret out, but he felt good that Dana was going to beat the shit out of Logan for visiting her.

"Wait, how does Zoey fit into this?" James interrupted.

"I'm not sure. I mean, the only reason I can really think of her going with him would have to do with Chase being over there." Lola said.

"I know, but why would Zoey fly over there to see her best friend? I really don't think that's a good reason to go over seas." James said.

"Um... I think that's a story for another time." Michael covered, hoping that the subject would be changed.

"You know what... I think I'm going to take a trip." Quinn said.

"If you're going, I'm going." James said standing up from where he was seated on his bed.

"Me too!" Lola and Michael said at the same time.

"I'll check to see when the next plane leaves." Quinn said logging onto Micahel's computer....

**8:15AM - Paris, France.**

"Chase..." Dana said stopping on the corner across the street from the school. Chase was leaning against the fence that held the entrance into the school. He looked mad.

Dana bit her lip as she waited for the cars to get out of her way so she could get across the street to her boyfriend.

"Dana, wait." Logan said, coming up behind her. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him. "You're not happy. You don't love him. You love me and you know it."

"I don't know what you're talking about, and I especially don't love you. You broke my heart. We're done Logan." Dana said pushing his hand off of her shoulder. She turned to look at the cars passing, begging them to stop or go faster.

"You can't just say that. You can-.."

"I can, and I did. Stop talking to me."

"No, I'm not giving up on this. I know that you still have feeling for me." Logan insisted. The cars finally took a break, and Dana started across the street, she locked eyes with Chase and he was quickly moving towards her. He knew something was going on, and Logan was the reason.

He didn't like it. What Zoey told him freaked him out enough, and now he found Logan and Dana talking. He found himself extreamly jealous.

"Leave me alone or I'm going to get a restraining order." Dana told him, and she finally took a turn to Chase. "Hey Chase. What're you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same question, except since you're out here with him, I think I get the answer first." Chase said taking a defensive stance, arms crossed over his chest.

"I woke up late and I was going to get some food, and Logan just popped out of no where." Chase raised an eyebrow at her. "What? He did."

"Sure he was." Chase said, rolling his eyes.

"He was, Chase. Tell him, Logan." Dana said turning to look at Logan, who was a few feet away from him. He just shrugged. Dana glared at him. "Thanks for the help."

"Yeah thanks Logan, my former friend." Chase said glaring at him.

Logan glared right back, "Yeah, I could say the same thing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chase asked in shock. What could he have possibley done?

"You stole Dana from me! The love of my life, you stole her." Logan said coming closer to Chase and Dana.

"He didn't steal me, you lost me Logan. Don't blame this on anyone else but your God damn self." Dana yelled at him.

"She doesn't deserve to be treated like shit by you, and she knows that." Chase said.

"At least she still loves me." Logan said.

Chase's head shot to Dana, "What?"

Dana heard the hurt in Chase's voice. "No, Chase. I don't. I swear."

"Yes you do, Dana. You always have, and you always will. I know it." Logan said looking into her eyes close up.

Dana just stood there, she couldn't process what was going on. "No. I don't..."

"See, she doesn't." Chase said pulling Dana away from Logan. He moved her behind him.

"Oh yeah, look at her face, she loves me, not you." Logan said. Chase turned to her. Her face was in a paniced expression, and he really couldn't tell who she really had feelings for. Right now, Chase was to deep in thought to even know what day it was.

"I'm done with this." Chase stated, and started to walk away.

Dana snapped out of it. "No! Chase, wait."

Logan followed Dana as she jogged after the quickly moving Chase back onto the campus.

"Chase, wait up." Dana said. Chase didn't listen. "Chase Matthews, stop walking away from me."

"Why should I?" He found himself saying back.

Dana stopped.

She couldn't lose Chase. He was her rock. He picked up the peices that Logan broke. Dana shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. '_What should I do, God please help me figure this out.'_

"Because Chase..."

"That's a great reason." Chase yelled back.

"Chase. I love you." Dana said.

Chase stopped walking.

Dana stopped breathing.

Logan's heart started breaking...


	5. The Dark I Know Well

**AN: **What What. I knew the last chapter would probably have some feedback. Writteninthesand, I LOVE _Gilmore Girls_, but I didn't even think about that. Actually I might have gotten that idea from there. Hm... Something to think about. And for anyone reading this story, that hasn't read my other's, just know that my other stories are way more in depth when I'm in a P.O.V

And I wonder who caught why the whole, Quinn's head blowing off thing was in bold. ;D

______________________________________________

**8:20AM- Paris, France.**

'_She loves him?...'_

_'She loves me!?'_

_'I love him?'_

Dana's eyes were wide with shock, just like Chase and Logan's were.

Chase turned around and looked at Dana. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to react. He didn't even know how to breathe.

Logan closed his eyes and shook his head. He couldn't believe this. He couldn't. It wasn't how he thought it was going to happen. In his mind, in that perfect world of his, _He _ended up with the girl. Not some dumb kid who was the exact opposite of himself. Logan was supposed to fly all the way over to Paris, confess his true feelings and she would jump into his arms and say that she forgave him. And that's so not how it was going down.

Dana was flabbergasted. She stood there staring at Chase, mouth open.

"You love me...?" Chase said, walking back towards where she stood.

"Apparently..." Dana said with a slight nervous laugh. Chase smiled to reassure her, thinking that that was the only thing that was making her on edge and nervous. He rushed over to her and picked her up in a hug, spinning her in a circle.

"Dana, I love you, too." Chase said. He put her down and put her face in his hands right before he kissed her. He broke away and put his forehead on her's.

Logan couldn't bare to watch this anymore. He turned quickly and looked down as he walked out of the school and onto the busy streets of Paris.

"Chase. You don't have to say that if you don't want to. I really wasn't expecting it." Dana said letting out a breath.

"No, I want to." Dana smiled at him.

Chase and Dana broke away completely when they heard a whistle. They turned to see the Vice Dean, Mrs. Harpell, behind them pointing at them.

"What are you two doing out of class?" She asked, her accent heavy in her tone.

"I was just on my way to the bathroom...?" Chase said with his expression some what confused at his answer.

"Really? That would explain while Ms. Cruz is out of class now wouldn't it? And the bathrooms are located in the same building your classes are in, Mr. Matthews. Incase you have forgotten." She said. Chase sucked a breath in and rocked back in forth on his feet. Something he always did when he was nervous.

"I'm out side because I got sent back to my dorm." Dana said. She was calm on the outside, but she was praying for her life to just stop for a moment, so she could think straight.

"Oh. Well that's a better excuse then yours was Mr. Matthews. Now, Go back to class." She said to Chase and turned to walk away.

"Wha? Why do I always get in trouble?" Chase pouted. Dana rolled her eyes.

"It's because you suck at lying on the spot." Dana said patting him on the shoulder with a small smile on her face.

Chase pulled her into a deep kiss, "I'll see you later?"

"Of course, now get back to class." Dana said smirking at him.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'. Jeez. So bossy." Chase said as he walked away mocking her.

Dana watched him get far enough away before she let out a long breath. "Fuck my life."

Dana pulled out her phone and immediately texted Tierney:

_HOLY SHIT. Meet me in the dorm. NOW! S.O.S!!!_

Dana put her phone away and rushed to her dorm to meet up with Tierney....

**8:45AM - Paris, France.**

Logan was back in the hotel. He couldn't believe this. He didn't want to believe this. She doesn't love him. He knows this. Logan screamed in frustration sitting on his unmade bed. He didn't bother to try to muffle his screams so he was positive that other people heard his screams. He didn't know someone could be this upset.

He didn't know _he _would _ever_ get this upset. Over a girl, none the less.

Logan spent the whole walk home convincing him that she wasn't anything more then just a joke to him. All of those feelings he told her we're just a lie. She was just there to make him feel good.

Who the fuck was he kidding?

Dana was his world. His everything, but it was to hard with her in another country, let alone another continent. He couldn't keep all of his focus on her when there were people just _dying_ to be with him at PCA. Knowing that he wasn't even allowed to kiss his own girlfriend frustrated him to no end. That's why he cheated.

Of course to Logan, it wasn't cheating. It was _broadening his horizons_.

Logan couldn't take all of this hurt anymore. He stood up off the bed he was sitting on and turned to the bed. He ripped the sheets off of the bed and threw them down and pushed the mattress off the bed. He grabbed the pillows off the floor and hit them on the edge of the bed until they started to spew feathers out over the boards holding the bed together.

He was debating throwing the Television out the window, but Zoey inturrupted his thoughs when she walked in.

"What are you doing!?" Zoey yelled closing the door so passing guests didn't see the mess.

"I'm venting." Logan simply stated sliding against the wall next to the window. When he got to the ground, he pulled his legs up against his chest and banged his head back against the wall, closing his eyes.

"Venting? Logan, venting is when you talk to someone about what's bothering you. You just went on a straight rampage." Zoey said picking up the deflated pillow by her feet. She walked across of the disgarded mattress and onto the wood part of the bed and jumped over the sheets and stood in front of him.

"I don't care." Logan said. He really didn't want her here with him. He wanted to be alone, and he knew that she wouldn't let him if he was upset. That's just the Zoey everyone loved.

"Tell me what happened." Zoey said softly, kneeling in front of him. "You'll feel better. Trust me."

"She's in love with someone else..." Logan said. He would have tooken it back, but he had to admit that it did make him feel better to have someone else know what he was feeling, even thought he knew she couldn't even imagine what he felt.

"I'm so sorry Logan... I'm not really sure what to say..." Zoey said sitting down fully.

Logan huffed, "Of course you don't. You've probably never gotten your heart ripped out."

"I can't say that I have..." Zoey said quietly. This was very awkward for her. She didn't know what he was feeling.

"Perfect little Zoey. Never fell for someone who was going to break her heart. That's a pitty." Logan said glaring at her.

Her forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"I don't want to be around you. Go some where else." Logan ordered.

"Fine." Zoey said, she was getting confused enough with his pointless heartbreak babble.

Just because she's never had her heart broken shouldn't mean anything...

**12:34PM.**

Dana was pacing in her room. She had been doing this since she got back to her dorm around 9 o'clock that morning.

Tierney was late. As usual.

Even though Dana got a text from her saying that she wasn't going to be able to get back to the dorm until lunch, it still didn't change the fact that Dana needed to talk to her. She needed a friend.

She kept checking her watch, every minute felt like an hour. There was no way she was going to be able to handle this by herself.

Tierney finally got there at 12:36 and saw Dana still pacing. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice Tierney in the room.

"Dana...?" Tierney said causiously, walking over to her bed. Dana snapped out of it.

"What took you so long? This was an emergancy!" Dana complained.

"I had to take a test in Language. Sue me." Tierney said.

"I told Chase I loved him-"

"WOAH!"

"-After I saw Logan at breakfast."

"WOAH!"

"Is that all you can fucking say?" Dana said angrly.

"I'm like speechless. What the fuck? Blahh. Woah." Tierney said trying to process all of this.

Dana still hasn't processed it and she's known for hours. Dana finally sat down on the edge of her bed, and then she slid off so she was on the floor. Tierney stayed on her bed.

"You love Chase?" Tierney asked.

"I'm not sure... I mean, I do in a way, but I'm not sure if it's the way I was supposed to mean it, or the way I was supposed to say it." Dana said.

"What are you trying to say, D?" Tierney asked. Dana groaned in frustration.

"I don't even know..." Dana said looking forward and squinting. "I mean, I love Chase... but it's not the feeling I'm supposed to have. I think I only love Chase as a friend, or atleast that's how it feels. With Logan, I had everything. The butterflies, the rushing heart beat, the blushing, and he made me terrified to be around him because there was just something about how I was around him that drove me insane. I felt so weak when it came to Logan. Like he could break me in a second... and he did..."

Tierney didn't know what to say. She was just as confused as Dana, but not any more then Dana.

"Logan broke me, that's why I'm with Chase." Dana stated. She wasn't rambaling anymore, she was coming to her conclusions.

"Dana I don't think that Logan breaking your heart means that you're _supposed_ to be with Chase." Tierney said. She was finally coming to her own conclusion, but from what Dana had just said, it was the opposite of what Dana thought.

"What do you mean?" Dana asked.

"Maybe you're not _supposed _to be with Chase just because Logan broke your heart and Chase was here for you. You just said yourself that Chase doesn't make you feel anything that Logan does. Maybe you're with Chase, but your heart sure isn't." Tierney said. She held her breath as Dana thought.

"I don't even know anymore..." Dana said after a long pause...

**2:35PM.**

Chase sat at the on campus lake after the last bell rang. He sat thinking about what happened earlier, and how confused he was.

What if Dana just said that to get rid of Logan?

Why'd he tell her he loved her back?

What if he wasn't in love with her?

_What if he was?_

He felt his phone going off in his pocket. He closed his eyes as he fished it out.

'_Don't be Dana, Don't be Dana, Please don't be Dana... Zoey?' _Chase saw her name flashing on the caller I.D. "Hey Zoe."

"Hi Chase." She sounded kind of upset and very un-Zoey like to Chase.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I was wondering if we could meet up? You know, like you asked if we could earlier?" Zoey said. Chase took a deep breath and let it out slowly so Zoey couldn't hear the exhale.

"Oh, yeah we can. I'm by the lake on campus if you-"

"I know." Zoey said.

Chase found it weird for her to say that, and he also found it weird that he heard what she said, before she said it. He looked at his phone, hit it against the ground and put it back on his ear.

"I'm behind you, Chase." Zoey said. He could hear the amusement in her voice. Chase yelled at his stupidity as he got off the ground and turned to look at her. She was wearing the same thing as earlier, a classic tank top that showed off her curves, and short cut off shorts that showed off her tan legs. Her hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail.

Chase gave her a quick hug, and motioned for her to sit back down with her. There was a very awkward silence between them.

"This reminds me of PCA." Zoey said as she pulled her legs together to sit criss cross, while Chase leaned back putting his legs out in front of him.

"Except we can't feed the ducks. The school here is extreamly strict about animals on campus. I'm surprised that they haven't installed something to get rid of the birds that fly over here and nest in the trees." Chase said, Zoey laughed.

"I think that's some form of animal cruelty." Zoey said.

Once again, there was silence.

"Soooo..." Chase said, kicking his shoes off. He had to do something, or the awkwardness would have drove him crazy. He started using his toes to take off his socks.

"Logan's having issues." Zoey said.

Chase stopped taking his second sock off, "Oh?"

"Yep. Apparently Dana's got herself a boyfriend." Zoey said.

Chase thought it was a little weird that Zoey wasn't asking him questions about the situation. '_I'd think that Logan would have told her... Wouldn't he have?' _

"Um, do you know who it is?" Chase asked.

Zoey shook her head. "No. He wouldn't talk to me. He tore our room apart thought. I'm just glad he didn't touch my side of the room."

Chase made himself laugh a little after he heard her giggle at the joke he didn't catch. "Logan loses it sometimes."

"Can I do anything to help him?" Zoey asked. "Asking you might help, because you've been friends with him for so long."

"Yeah... I have." Chase said, he had a huge lump of guilt in his throat that he just couldn't shake. "I'm not really sure. I think it's just better to let it go."

"It's hard. I thought that Dana and he made a pretty cute couple, don't you think?" Zoey asked.

'_She's completely out of everything. Normally Zoey always knows what's going on._' Chase picked at the grass around him. "I guess."

"I'm not just going to let this go. I think I'm going to have a talk with Dana." Zoey said as she stood up and brushed off the back of her shorts with her hands.

"Oh. Zoe, I really don't think that's a very good idea." Chase warned.

"Why not? I mean, it's not like I could break them up." Zoey said walking away. Chase stood up and turned to watch her walk away.

"Zoey don't. I'm serious." Chase yelled to her.

"I am too. I have to help. This is all my fault."

"No it's not. It's none of your business anyway." Chase said. He was fed up, and he didn't understand it.

"Of course it is. I'm the reason they broke up. I can fix this. I always can." Zoey called back as she turned a corner and Chase no longer could hear or see her.

Chase shook his head in slight frustration. He knew Zoey to well. There was nothing he could say to stop her. He mentally kicked himself for not telling her his side of the story. Not telling Zoey that Chase was Dana's boyfriend, and that Logan hated him.

He didn't really understand why he was so upset with Zoey going to talk to Dana. He can't ever recall being upset with Zoey. Maybe he really _was_ over her like he told himself for the longest time.

Maybe he really did love Dana, like he told her he did a few hours ago.

He wasn't just talking from his reflexes... He was talking from his heart.

Chase pulled his shoes on.

If Zoey was going to talk to Dana, Chase was going to talk to Logan....

**AN: **Wow. That conversation was retarded, but hey. I think it worked.

I was trying to keep the chapter names in order of Spring Awakening songs, but I missed Mama Who Bore Me, and then I skipped Touch Me, because I don't think it worked with this chapter.

FOBsession-DL-Freak; Pr3$l3y. Pr0F4n!Ty.

VVVVVVYEAH, CLICK THATVVVV


	6. Totally Fucked

**AN: **Tireney isn't always late. I got scolded for that. :P The chapter name is there just incase it wouldn't let me say Fucked in the chapter selection. **JAM-PACKED CHAPTER!**

**Disclamer: **I own Tierney ;D

_________________________________

**Totally Fucked.**

**2:56PM**

Logan awoke with a start. He could have sworne that someone was trying to break his door down. His brow squinched together as he looked around. The banging stopped as Logan got up. He had fallen asleep shortly after Zoey left. Tearing his room apart really wore him out. That mattress was heavier then he expected. He felt his back crack after having himself a long stretch.

The banging started up again.

He mad his way to his door, completely pissed off that someone had the nerve to wake him up so annoyingly.

He threw open his door, just to be face to face with his brand _new_ worst enemy.

Chase Matthews.

Logan glared, hatred filling his eyes to the brink, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to deliver a message." Chase said, his own batch of hate brewing in his eyes.

"Well then say it then leave, or I'm going to call security." Logan warned.

"What? Can't take me on yourself?" Chase said. He didn't know where all this was really coming from. He never felt this way before, especially towards another person. He felt like there was a fire in his stomach, and someone insisted on playing a high speed game of racket ball with his heart.

"Pfft. Yeah, right. Like I'd be scared of you. I'm just not really into wasting my time on you right now." Logan stated. He just used all of his energy to tear his room apart, he wouldn't admit it, but he doubted very highly that he could win a fight against Chase, however much of a whimp he could still be. He really didn't want to take that chance. He didn't want to give him a chance of satisfaction.

"Well then let's not waste time," Chase said, moving closer to Logan so his words could pierce into him like he wanted them to. "Stay away from Dana."

Those words came out more as a challange, then a threat to Logan. "What? Do you own her now?"

"No, but she's my girlfriend. Get it? Mine. She gave up on you, Logan." Chase said slowly. He watched the effects it had on Logan.

Logan was biting his tounge. He couldn't do anything to stop what was about to happen. Like Chase, Logan felt the fire building up inside of him.

Apparently, Logan's fire couldn't be contained anymore. Before Chase could react, he was being slammed into the wall behind him, half of his back landing on the doorknob to the room opposite of his. Chase struggled with Logan's force on his shoulders, but he found the use of his arms again and used them to force Logan back so he was free from being trapped against the wall.

Logan used his old Football stratigies to get Chase down. Logan hooked his leg behind Chase's calf. They both fell to the floor, with Chase surprisingly on top of the situation. Chase landed a good punch in on Logan's left cheek, while Logan struggled to get Chase off of him.

There was a on coming whistle being blown from down the hallway and they both heard the pounding footsteps coming towards them, but that didn't stop the fighting...

**3:00PM.**

"We've done everything possible." Tierney groaned.

Dana sat on the floor looking down at a pro and con list that was next to a chart, a graph, and a bowl filled with tiny folded up peices of paper. Everything was labled Logan Vs. Chase. Her eyes were squinted in concentration. For the past however many hours, Dana had insisted on trying to figure out how she felt. They went from the cliche thing, by talking about it, to completely leaving it to chance in a hat with both names in it.

"No, there has to be more." Dana said scribbling out her pro and con list.

"Not happy?" Tierney asked as she watched Dana accidently rip a hole in her paper. Dana screamed and crumpled up the paper, throwing it against the mirror in their room that cut their closet off from the rest of the room.

"No. That one turned out to be Logan. They're tied." Dana said laying backwards with a loud thump.

"This is idiotic. You know that, right?" She said. She was tired of listening to the silence it took for Dana to compose one of her little 'plans' to figure out who she was supposed to be with.

"I know..." Dana finally confessed.

"Thank God, she's finally found the light." Tierney said. Dana put on a small smile and threw her marker at Tierney who laughed in response.

"I'm no longer a fan of falling in love." Dana said.

Tierney's forehead wrinkled, "I've always wondered why they called it falling in love. I mean seriously. Gravity really has nothing to do with it."

Dana laughed shortly, but her mood changed quickly, "It's the way your heart sinks to your knees when you think about that person. That's where gravity takes a play."

Tierney sighed. There was a knock at the door.

Dana sat up, "Come in."

The doorknob jiggled, but nothing happened.

"It's locked, dummy." Tierney said to Dana as she moved to unlock the door.

Dana couldn't see who it was because Tierney didn't open the door all the way.

"Is Dana hear?" She heard someone ask.

"Um, yeah. Come on in." Tierney said.

Zoey walked into the room while Tierney stood by the still open door, ready to kick her out if nessecary.

"Zoey! What are you doing here?" Dana asked getting up. Zoey moved to give her a warm hug. Dana thought it was a little weird, but huged back after sending Tierney a weird glance.

Dana mouthed, '_Chase's old crush._' To her.

Tierney smirked and sat down on her bed again. '_This should be fun.'_ She thought her smirk growing in size.

Dana really didn't want to deal with this. She had so much to worry about already, and this was just going to make everything worse. She didn't need to hear whatever Zoey had to say about her life back at perfect PCA when everything over here wasn't going very well.

"Dana, this is strictly business." Zoey stated. Dana raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"About what exactly?" Dana asked cautiously.

"Why don't you give Logan another chance?" Zoey asked in a pleading tone.

If this was a cartoon, Dana and Tierney would have been on the floor with the force of that question.

"Zoey, do you even know what he did to me?" Dana asked. She was flabbergasted. She was surprised she could even find words to come out of her mouth. She was also proud that she's learned the art of talking while her jaw was on the floor.

"I know what he did, I told you, remember? He's changed. He came all this way to tell you that he's sorry and you haven't even given him another chance. He needs another chance. Trust me on this one, Dae." Zoey said. Dana crossed her arms over her chest. She was trying to hold in her anger, but it really wasn't working.

"Trust you? The only thing he needs is to get the fuck out of Europe before I go castrate him. He crushed me Zoey. You've never had a taste of what I felt. You're just that perfect bitch that's got everything she's ever wanted. Even after Chase left, you didn't feel anything. You weren't sad or upset. You were fine. Do you even have any feelings?" Dana snapped. She glared at Zoey while she just stood there looking at Dana.

"I do have feelings. And I've got a feeling you're making a huge mistake by staying with this French guy instead of getting back with Logan." Zoey said as if the words never fazed her. Tierney was on the edge of her seat.

"Leave Zoey." Dana ordered. She thought Zoey was way out of her place to try and convince her to go back out with Logan. This wasn't any of her fucking business. She didn't even notice that Chase wasn't French.

Zoey hesitated, but turned and left with her gaze down towards the floor. She closed the door after leaving.

"Can you believe her!?" Dana said turning to Tierney, who shrugged in response.

"I can believe it if Logan sent her over here." Tierney said.

"I think he did. I doubt she'd have the nerve to do it by herself." Dana said. "She doesn't even know Chase isn't french, what the hell?"

"And you're going where exactly?" She asked.

"I'm going to visit Logan Reese." Dana said grabbing her cellphone off the computer table.

"How do you know where he's staying?"

Dana sighed, "Logan wouldn't be staying in anything less then a 5-Star hotel, and it just so happens there's one a walking distance away from here."

Dana left before there was any more questioning after her. She had to go rip Logan a new one, and boy it wasn't going to be pretty...

**3:35PM **

Chase was back at the lake, an ice pack pressed to his cheek. His nose had just recently stopped bleeding. If it wasn't for the Security guards breaking them up, Chase was sure he couldn't have taken much more.

When they broke them up, Chase was still in a rage and couldn't feel anything, but shortly after he got thrown out of the hotel he felt the effects of the blows. His fire went out and he no longer felt all of the rage he had felt earlier. He groaned and stumbled over to the nearest resturant, which just happened to be _LaPatet Shatto _and they tended to his request for ice, and a few napkins.

He was sure that his nose was broken from the way it felt. His cheek was swollen, so he was some what sure that he was going to have a fat lip because of where that punch landed.

Chase just stared into the lake.

He couldn't stop thinking about Dana. That was normal, but he found himself thinking of her more then ever before. He kept randomly remembering everything about their times at PCA, and how he barely ever talked to her after she left and now look at them. Young and in love.

Most of all, Chase was _scared_. The only person he'd ever had feelings for this strong was Zoey. He was never actually with Zoey, so he didn't know how to act with someone meaning so much to him actually being with him.

What if he screwed up and lost her? How would she react if she found out about the fight? Would she break up with him for being jealous?

Was that what he was? Jealous?

Why didn't having Zoey here effect him more? After almost 5 years of being head over heels for that girl hasn't effected anything in his mind about how he felt about Dana. He was more annoyed with Zoey then anything else.

So many questions jumbled his mind he thought it might have exploded if Zoey hadn't showed up next to him, concern all over her face.

_'Fannnntastic.' _Chase thought.

"Did you run into another pole or something?" She asked instantly.

Chase rolled his eyes, "This isn't PCA, I know where I'm going... Most of the time."

Zoey put on a small smile, "I talked to Dana."

Chase sucked in a breath she didn't notice. He knew what was coming, Zoey was going to hurt him for- "She won't get back together with Logan, because of this French guy."

"French guy?" Did Zoey really not know? Dana hadn't told her?

"Yeah, her boyfriend. He probably used his French accent to sweep her off of her feet." Zoey said laying down on the ground next to Chase. He leaned back with her.

"I bet he didn't." Chase said.

"Do you know him?" Zoey asked, turning her attention from the sky to him.

'_Fuck. I really don't want to tell her. I'll tell her later. I'm sure I'll be able to put up with her then...' _"Nope. I didn't even know she had one." Chase said, if Zoey was paying more attention after he said 'nope', she might have heard him almost stutter.

"Oh..." Zoey said.

_Silence_.

"So what happened with your face?" Zoey asked, supressing a giggle.

"I uh... walked into a door on the way to my dorm." Chase said.

"I knew it."

"Hey, it wasn't a pole. Your thesis was wrong." Chase said.

Zoey laughed, "Same thing, dummy."

"I take your offence, offensively." Chase said sitting up and looking down at her. He was amused, but he still couldn't take his mind off Dana.

Zoey sighed, "I miss this. I miss having you around."

"I know..." Chase said, "But there's not much I can do about it now. I'm actually happy here."

"Really?" Zoey asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, I love being here." Chase said.

"Why? I mean, it's a completely diffrent country. Diffrent everything. Diffrent people." Zoey said. She couldn't understand why he was so happy here. She came here and all she could think about was how badly she wanted to go back to PCA.

"So? Sometimes people need a change." Chase said. He didn't understand why she was so upset about this. It's not like she missed him. She never called, wrote, or emailed him. No contact with the exception of Group Texts that went to everyone in her phone. It's like he wasn't alive unless he was in person.

Chase tried a million times to keep in touch with Zoey, but she'd either accidently pick up and hang up the second she realized what she did, or she'd just never answer anything. She had once complained about the long distance phone calls, but that was very doubtful. Texting to another country doesn't count in that price range.

Maybe that's why he was so annoyed with her. She hadn't bothered to keep in touch, and then she just shows up and acts like nothing's wrong. That had always been one of Chase's pet peeves.

"Not all the time. Most people are happy where they are from the start." Zoey said.

"Yeah, well I'm not most people, Zoe." Chase said.

"Why are you getting all defensive? I'm just saying..." Zoey said.

"Because I can. I've got to go." Chase said as he started to walk away. Zoey quickly followed after him.

"Chase, what's gotten into you?" Zoey said. This wasn't the Chase who left PCA to follow her. This wasn't the real Chase.

"I don't know. Paris maybe?" Chase said, he turned around to face her. "Why'd you come here Zoey?"

"I came to see what was going on with Dana and Logan... And mainly to see you." Zoey said.

She looked so little standing next to Chase, not just in size, but in the way she talked. She looked like a little kid who just got punished for taking a cookie before she was supposed to.

"Why come to see me? You didn't even make an effort to keep in touch with me, care to explain that?" Chase asked taking a defensive stance. He wanted to leave. He didn't like how this was all going on. Zoey was still his best friend, but things have changed.

He's changed.

"I-I-I...." Zoey studdered. She couldn't really think of a good enough explination. She wanted to, but it hurt to much.

Chase shook his head and retreated. He had to be alone. There was only one other place he could think of to be...

**3:30PM**

Dana was walking quickly down the hallway leading to Logan's room. Her arms were crossed over her chest while her feet moved at a quick pace. She had even managed to give herself a cramp from walking the speed she was, but she put the pain in the back of her mind. She had better things to do then worry about a cramp.

The man at the desk helped her anger quite a bit. She tried to use English to talk to him, but he didn't understand any part of it. Dana even tried to speak French with him, but he still had trouble understanding. He tried to get her a bus ticket to London.

Eventually she talked him into going into the back room so she could look up Logan's room number without all the hassle.

_101, how nice._

Dana got to the front of his room. She hesitated. She was nervous, but she shook that off like the pain from the cramp. She started banging on the door.

From inside she heard someone groan and mumble something she didn't understand.

Logan swong the door open, "What?"

Dana was surprised that he got to the door as quickly as he had. She was also frightened by the way he yelled as soon as the door opened.

"Dana? What... What're you doing here?" Logan asked, he was just as stunned as she was.

"What happened to you?" Dana asked, her anger gone and concern in it's place. Logan subconsiously let her in, and she followed closing the door behind her. "Are you okay?"

Every ounce of rage was gone. She forgot why she was even there in the first place.

"I'm fine, just a little bruised." Logan said, sitting on his bed that was now back in it's place. He had an ice back pressed against his eye, and he had some blood still leaking from his chin that had somehow been cut, but it looked like he did a good job with the liquid band-aid that's available in every room.

Dana sat beside him, pulling his hand with the ice pack away from his eye. She reached up and gently brushed the bruise that was forming on his eye. She cringed when he winced in pain and put the ice pack back.

"A little seems to be an understatement." Dana said softly, still looking at his bruises. "So what happened?"

"Your boyfriend paid me a little visit..." Logan said, taking the ice pack off his eye and looking at her.

"Chase did this? Are you serious?" Dana asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, he's got a pretty nice right hook." Logan said motioning towards his eye.

Dana smiled, "I'm proud of him."

Logan looked at her like she had something seriously wrong with her, "That's a great thing to say in front of me."

"You deserved it." Dana said, she began remembering why she was here in the first place.

"How? I came here to tell you how I felt, and you get your boyfriend to beat me up. That's awesome." Logan said, scarcasm leaking from his lips.

"I never asked to know how you felt and I didn't get Chase to come here and beat you up. I would never do that." Logan raised an eyebrow in her direction. "Okay, depending on the boyfriend I might, but I had no idea that Chase could do this. I always thought he was kinda a whimp."

"Whatever, now you know he's not." Logan said. "So why are you here?"

"A few things, now point A would be I don't appreciate you fighting with my boyfriend. Point B would be, Don't send Zoey over to try and talk me into being with you again. I'm surprised she didn't bring Chase up." Dana said getting up and standing in front of him.

"I don't think she knows about you and Chase." Logan confessed. Dana was taken aback.

"She doesn't know!? What kind of friend are you?" Dana yelled.

Logan stood up in front of her. He was almost a head taller then Dana. It's amazing what a few years can do, "Me? I take it you didn't say anything either?"

"I didn't know she didn't know. I would have told her." Dana said. She felt bad now. She should have said something. Anything to Zoey. Instead of getting mad at her.

"Excuses excuses." Logan said.

"You're one to talk! You use excuses like they're vowles." Dana defended. She was flushed with frustration, nothing got through his thick skull.

"Have I ever told you that you're really sexy when you get mad?" Logan said with a smirk.

"Well there's a step in the wrong direction." Dana said rolling her eyes.

Logan took a step closer, "You know, that's why I'd always argue with you. Even when I knew you were right."

Dana's breathing hitched in her throat. With that step, they were to close.

In Logan's mind, not close enough. He quickly moved his hand to her hip, and the other to cup her face, and he moved in for the kiss...

**AN: **Ace Of Cakes is on! I'm done with this Chapter. (;

FOBsession-DL-Freak aka Presley

clickVVvILOVEREVIEWSvVVclick


End file.
